


Summer ends

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Going Home, Just a drabble, M/M, Set in america probably, Shy bbs, Summer, Summer Love, Sun sets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two love birds in the summer. But it always has to end, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer ends

Aii had first noticed him from afar. And when he had looked back, he had shyd away. Rin had been with his friends at the time and Nagisa and looked back, spotting what Rin had been looking at. 

After some smiling and teasing Rin finally went up to Aii, asking his name carefully. He wasn't good at this type of thing. 

"N-nitori Aiichirou. It's nice to meet you um.."

"Matsuoka Rin." He said a bit flustered as well.  
And after their first meeting, the two had practically made it their mission to be a couple. 

The summer was hot, and Rin lived on the beach side all his life, seeing many tourists come and go. But Aii. Aii had been different. The days they spent together, playing in the ocean and sand had been great. Building castles and playing shark - the shark usually being Rin. 

It was like nothing any summer had ever been. That was, until Rin relised it had to come to an end. 

"Leaving?" Rin said, surprised and a bit irritated. 

Aii balled his fist in the picnic blanket they sat in, looking away and then up to the sun that was ready to set. "I was only here for the summer.. I told you that." He sounded like he was hurting.

Rin was forcing back tears. Their summer love had been more than stereotypical, but great nontheless. "I know but.. But I'll.." He was having a hard time getting out the words that were already catching his throat and forcing out tears.

Aii looked at him, feeling the need of crying himself. He turned to him, taking Rins face in his hand. "We have each other's number. And it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll come back next summer." 

Rin wiped at his eyes and pulled the other into his embrace, until he captured him into a kiss.  
They sat like that a moment, lips locked deeply. Rins arms squishing the other painfully tight against him, it was the same with Aii in vice versa.

And as they pulled away, Aii whispered against Rin's lips, "I'll miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing better to do than sit here and make cheesey fics.  
> Lol summer here is break time so this is more or less set in an au Japan or our universe America. But whatever, idk why I made this but it's cute kinda I guess. Not my best work but hey, I still hope you enjoyed it. Yada yada until next time~ Peace!


End file.
